Nouveau chapitre
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Ceci se passe après le dernier chapitre, donc, gros risque de spoil. Les retrouvailles entre Gon et Killua en plus. Comment se sentent-ils après une longue séparation?


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Je spoile allégrement. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les scans passer votre chemin. Avec les homophobes. Car il est question d'amour entre garçons. Rien de concret, cependant.

* * *

On pouvait voir ce garçon, comme un ordinaire, mais il n'en était rien. Toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécues. Toutes semblaient ne pas marquer son visage innocent. Il voulait comme son père, explorer le monde, découvrir ses secrets et surtout voir ce que cachait l'extérieur du continent. Il était content, il pouvait revoir Killua avec son frère. Gon ne savait pas comment prendre ce nouveau compagnon de route. Mais il lui devait la vie. L'air de rien, cette histoire n'était pas faite pour lui faire du mal. C'était un bon moyen de le connaître de voyager avec. Bien qu'il ne sût pas où son ami aux cheveux blancs était en ce moment. Il aurait bien appelé Leolio, mais ce dernier devait étudier comme un fou pour devenir médecin. Le voir si content d'être sur pied avait enchanté le jeune hunter. Il mettait sa main sur son front en plissant légèrement les yeux. Le soleil tapait fort. Il gardait son sourire, car la longue discussion qu'il avait eue avec son père lui avait fait un bien fou. Il savait à présent qu'il pouvait le rencontrer sans soucis. Ne plus courir après une vague image n'arrangeait pas le jeune garçon. Il riait un peu, il aurait pu partir avec son père. Il a préféré être dans la bande à Kaito. C'était étrange comme ce gamin le faisait penser à son ancien sauveur, maintenant, ils étaient amis. Il savait que ce monde extérieur serrait dangereux. Pour preuve, c'était de là que venait la reine des fourmis-chimère. Tant de choses semblaient entourées de mystères. Toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécues. En plus, ils avaient des contacts avec la nouvelle présidente. Ils avaient parfois le privilège de voir confier des missions. Même si chassé, le fils de l'ancien président ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. Avant ça, il fallait qu'il revoie son meilleur ami. Il lui manquait, Leolio et Kurapika aussi. Mais lui plus que les autres. Il se sentait proche de ce fils d'assassin sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer. Il respirait à fond, le monde était vraiment grand, dire qu'un coup de colère aurait pu le priver d'une vue telle que sur Yggdrasil. L'arbre le plus haut du monde en théorie seulement. En tout cas, il était du monde colonisé par les humains. Il se retenait de crier son enthousiasme. Il courrait vers la forêt avec ses compagnons. Il avait un bon espoir de retrouver Aluka et Killua. Il savait que c'était un garçon, car il n'avait pas l'odeur qu'avaient les demoiselles. Sa longue expérience avec ces dernières lui permettait de savoir en reconnaître. Il n'avait rien contre les hommes non plus. Le jeune homme les considérait comme des amis. Des personnes avec qui il pouvait se combattre sans soucis, dire des choses. Il en avait dit un tas à Killua, ce n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien. Même le temps avec Kaito et sa bande ne pouvait rattraper les aventures que les deux amis avaient eues ensemble. Il continuait avec entrain sa course. Il voyait une ombre, il la suivait avec son grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Killua !  
-Oh, c'est ton ami, grand frère.  
-Alluka, salut.  
-Il a fini avec son papa, tu vas être content de revoir ton ami. Grand frère ? »

Killua boudait pour la forme. Il savait bien que Gon comprendrait mal les mots de son frè , c'est ton ami, grand frère. Déjà qu'il avait trouvé la famille Zoldick bizarre, la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Le hunter aux bruns gardait son sourire et tendait sa main vers le frangin que son ami avait sauvé. Il y avait doute sorte de garçons... Il le savait bien. Il avait eu raison en se penchant cet endroit, après tout, il savait que son ami ne se contenterait pas du monde tel qu'on le connaissait, donc, il serait près des limites de ce dernier. Il se mettait à côté. Il était content de le retrouver. Il lui aurait bien fait un câlin, mais il semblait occupé avec son frère, ça serait pour plus tard. Il regardait les environs. Il voyait bien cette étendue sauvage au loin. Il respirait à fond, il avait tellement de choses à dire à Killua. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, lui raconter à quel point sa discussion avec lui était passionnante toutes les découvertes que son père avait faites, aussi leur point commun, c'était fou comme à présent, il se sentait plus proche de lui. Il prenait l'autre main de Killua, s'autorisant de le faire. C'était un ami important,. Il regardait ce soleil qui allait disparaître lentement dans l'horizon. Il pouvait sentir un courant électrique le parcourir. Il savait que c'était la faute du pouvoir de son ami. Il souriait. Et se dirigeait vers la ville la plus proche. Ce n'était pas simple pour eux d'avoir une chambre de plus pour que les trois garçons puisse se reposer un peu. Il était loin de s'imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer. Mais ils se disaient que ces jeunes devaient se parler. A peine un mois s'étaient écoulé depuis leur séparation, ça faisait déjà trop dans la tête du jeune hunter. Il attendait que tout le monde dorme ou presque, surtout Aluka. Il pouvait voir son ami caresser la tête de son frère qui dormait sur lui. En voyant le sourire du jeune garçon, il en faisait de même. Du coup, il se mettait assis à ses côtés.

« J'ai des choses à te raconter. Tellement.  
-Moi aussi, mais je risque de parler de Alluka  
-Il n'a plu utilisé son pouvoir.  
-Nanika sort parfois, mais elle n'exauce plus les souhaits, plus maintenant, je lui apprends à voir la vie autrement, pas facile, il a été enfermé longtemps à cause de son don.  
-Je comprends, je suis content qu'elle m'ait aidé. Ce n'est pas facile de faire ce qu'il a fait.  
-Il n'a plu utilisé son pouvoir. Comment c'était avec ton père ?  
-On a parlé de tellement de choses, si tu savais ce qu'il a vu, c'est superbe. Mon père aime beaucoup les ruines anciennes.  
-C'est un passionné d'histoire, je l'aurai jamais cru. Vous avez parlé longtemps.  
-Je lui ai raconté ce qu'on avait fait pour le trouver.  
-Il a du en rire.  
-Oui, mais il est content que je sois si bien entouré, déjà que Leolio lui faisait un peu peur, toi, ça doit être pire. »

Gon pouvait entendre le rire de son ami, bien qu'il fût discret. Il laissait sa main se balader dans la chevelure sombre de son frère, bien endormi. Il était content de le voir si heureux, si son frangin était en partie responsable de cela. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir cette pression autour de son cœur, il devait laisser à son ami son bol d'air, sa part d'ombre dans son jour ensoleillé. Le jeune hunter ne savait que dire encore de plus. Il lui avait manqué. Il devait être franc avec la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il Souriant en voyant que ça ne servait à rien de cacher ce qu'il gardait pour lui. Il respirait à fond. Il en avait bien besoin dans son état. Il fixait avec grand intérêt les yeux saphir du jeune homme avec qui il avait tant traversé.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.  
-Moi aussi, quand j'ai vu ton corps si... »

Gon pouvait voir les larmes de Killua troubler ses yeux. Il se serrait doucement caressant son dos en silence. Il attendait simplement que ces dernières se stoppent. Il continuait à serrer contre lui son ami. Il savait qu'il avait été choqué. Il avait vraiment poussé les limites du possible. Tout ça pour accomplir une vengeance qui était bien vaine maintenant. Il lâchait un soupir, être avec le nouveau Kaito rassurait beaucoup le jeune garçon. Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'est que ce dernier avait presque les mêmes techniques. C'était à se demander si cette ancienne fourmi chimère ne l'avait pas exprès. D'ailleurs dans le groupe de Jeune Kaito, c'était ainsi que le jeune homme le surnommait, quand il ne disait qu'il était son ami. Il y avait une vraie fourmi-chimère ayant vaguement l'apparence d'un Koala. Il se disait que c'était en partie sa faute si son ancien corps n'était plus qu'un cadavre. Les gens transformés en fourmis reprenaient petit à petit leur vie dans ce vaste monde. C'était difficile de croire que tout ça s'était passé il n'y a pas longtemps. Il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir ce monde avait à offrir, mais Gon ne savait pas si Killua voulait risquer la vie de son frère pour tenter avec lui ce périple. Encore une fois, il pouvait sentir en lui une pointe le traverser. Il avait mal au cœur. Le jeune hunter découvrait la jalousie. Il posait une main sur le frère de son ami, il n'arrivait pas à sourire avec ce contact. Il ne savait pas le faire. Il respirait à fond. Tentant de trouver ce qui n'allait pas dans son esprit. Il secouait la tête vivement. Comme d'habitude, quand il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, il ne savait pas comment faire pour être meilleur et ne pas le blesser mentalement. Il inspirait un grand coup. Il regardait la lune éclairer faiblement le regard de son ami. Il se reculait doucement.

« Je suis désolé, je vais te laisser avec ton frère, il a plus besoin de toi que moi.  
-Tu me caches quelque chose Gon, je le sais, tu ne sais pas garder un secret, je vais te chatouiller jusqu'à tu avoues.  
-Je risque de le réveiller.  
-Il sera content de nous voir si complices, ne t'en fait pas. Même Nanika t'aimes bien. Je lui ai parlé de toi pendant tout ce temps, tu es mon premier ami, personne ne peux te remplacer, pas même ma famille. J'adore Alluka qui n'a pas ce côté tordu qu'ont les autres.  
-Tu es tordu Killua ? Pourtant, je te vois droit.  
-Imbécile, je parle dans la tête, il ne fonctionne pas comme moi.  
-Ah, d'accord. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.  
-Explique-moi simplement. Faut bien que je sois le cerveau quand Leolio n'est pas là. Même si le vieux n'est pas toujours des plus malin.  
\- Pourtant, je te vois droit.  
-Ouais, donc tu me dis tout ?  
-D'accord... Je sens mon cœur comme si quelqu'un l'était entre ses mains.  
-Hum, ça arrive souvent.  
-C'est arrivé que depuis que tu es là.  
-Hum... Je pense savoir, mais avant je veux qu'on dorme, j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu à ça. D'accord ?  
-Okay. »

Gon allait s'allonger sur l'autre lit de la chambre. Il posait un regard sur Killua et son frère, il pouvait voir que le plus grand prenait soin du plus petit. Il souriait difficilement. Il tournait le dos et fermait les yeux, tentant de chasser cette douleur qui compressait sa poitrine. Il comptait doucement dans sa tête, cette méthode permettait au jeune hunter aux cheveux sombres d'aller directement dans le monde des songes. Il se demandait au fond de lui pourquoi on chassait le fils de l'ancien président. Il se demandait si ce dernier était aussi dangereux que le disait le conseil des hunters. Il trouvait le sommeil et rêvait d'un moment seul avec son ami, pourquoi ce dernier avait-il l'air si triste, regrettait-il d'être sans son frère. Il n'aimait pas le voir aussi triste. Il tournait le dos et fermait les yeux, tentant de chasser cette douleur qui compressait sa poitrine.  
Il se réveillait en sueur. Il pouvait sentir sur lui un poids qui lui était étranger. Il ouvrait les yeux et rencontrait le regard d'Alluka. Il souriait doucement. Il caressait doucement sa tête. Il pouvait voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il continuait un moment avant de rencontrer la main de Killua. Il retirait sa main vivement, de peur d'avoir vexé la fratrie.

« C'est la première fois que je le vois si heureux d'être touché par un autre. Je pense qu'il t'aime bien.  
-Ton frère est mignon. »

Gon le pensait, c'est qui rassurait grandement Killua. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Le jeune hunter aux cheveux sombre avait toujours ce visage expressif. Le dernier de la famille Zoldyck se mettait à suivre l'ami de son aîné avec un grand sourire. Ce qui amusait beaucoup le jeune garçon à la chevelure blanche. Il préférait que ces deux-là s'entendent que l'inverse. Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans ces deux garçons. Bien que dans l'esprit de son benjamin, il y avait une fille qui l'aimait beaucoup. Peut-être un peu trop. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux. Il savait qu'une fois passé la limite, il serait impossible de revenir arrière. Il ne savait pas si sa famille le suivrait dans ce périple. Il pouvait parer que l'aîné de famille vienne les embêter avec ces hommes aiguilles. Il ne venait plus le lever de soleil comme avant, tout serait plus dangereux, tout serait plus entouré de mystère. Il se tournait vers son ami qui tenait la main de son frère. Il prenait la main de ce dernier. Il se sentait à sa place à cet instant, nul ne pouvait le remplacer.

« Je suis prête, grand frère.  
-Il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire. Ton frère et ses amis, se battront, donc, nous aussi.  
-Il faudra être fort et compter sur les autres, bonne chasse les gamins. »

C'était le nouveau Kaito qui disait ces mots. Il avait un peu près leur âge physiquement, mais mentalement, il avait tout de l'ancien hunter qui avait sauvé Gon quand il était plus jeune. Comme il était une fourmi-chimère, il grandissait à vitesse folle. Il y avait donc trois de ces créatures dans le groupe au moins. Ils n'étaient pas aussi dangereux que la proie qu'ils devaient abattre. Cet homme devait avoir des capacités semblables à celle de son père. Qui plus est, il avait vécu sa vie entière dans ces contrées sauvage et hostiles. Il avait clairement l'avantage. Mais le groupe ne reculait pas devant cette épreuve, ils étaient assez forts pour avoir l'ombre d'un chance. Ils se mettaient à courir en groupe, s'éloignant un peu. Ils gardaient le contact visuel. C'était ainsi que commençait ce nouveau chapitre. Les doutes de Gon restaient dans un coin de son esprit. Il savait qu'avec un peu de calme, il trouverait ce qu'il ressentait. Killua, lui avait tout deviné. Il laisserait le temps de se découvrir. Dans leur métier, il avait toujours quelque chose à faire, c'est ce qui était magique. Les hunters étaient des aventuriers. Des gens qui risquaient leurs vies pour les gens plus ordinaires. Ils n'étaient pas aussi dangereux que la proie qu'ils devaient abattre. Créant des alliances. Tout dans leur vie respirait la nouveauté et l'ancien. Être des leurs, c'est affronter les dangers et vivre en s'émerveillant des choses naturelles. C'était ça aussi ça, la vie dans ce monde. Le groupe n'avait plus qu'à se faire à cet environnement. Toutes les choses qu'ils vivront, elles seront nouvelles.

« Je t'aime.  
-Imbécile, je le sais.  
-On y va.  
-Oui ! »

Gon se sentait plus léger, il pouvait tourner la page sur nouveau chapitre, seul l'avenir pouvait lui dire la suite.


End file.
